Out of habit
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: thirty years isn't enough to get over a habit


Lin rolled over just in time as P'li exploded the air. She saw, as if in a flash, something gigantic shot towards her. It hit her scarred cheek with such force that Lin fell unconscious instantly. Blood oozed from her nose and mouth. She did not see how she narrowly escaped death as Su took matters in to her hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How is she?" Tenzin asked, walking in to the room where Su sat by Lin's bedside.

"Color is rising to her face" Su said. "She was so pale yesterday, I thought-"

Tenzin observed the sleeping form of Lin. She was paler than usual, sporting a band aid under her right eye, where the exploded boulder had hit her. Katara had said Lin's lucky she bled so much. If the bleeding had been internal, they'd have lost her for sure.

Lin, in her light sleep, turned her head to the left side, bringing the bruised side of her face to clear view. Su's eyes locked on the thin scars that marred Lin's face. They mimicked her, reflecting the consequences of her once stubborn self. Fighting her need to touch and feel the vicious scars, Su attempted to clean Lin's face with the hot towel she had brought along. As if she was hit by a boulder again, Lin awoke with a gasp. She sat upright on the bed, both her hands clutching the right side of her face. She breathed shallowly for several seconds then slowly took an inquisitive look at her hands as if to confirm everything was fine. Su and Tenzin watched, flabbergasted, while Lin buried her face in her hands and lowered herself slowly to the bed, unaware to their presence.

"Lin" Su whispered, making Lin suddenly aware that she wasn't alone in the room. She opened her eyes to see Tenzin and Su, completely shocked and pity in their eyes. "How long was I out? Is everyone OK? Korra? Airbenders?" She asked trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

Instinctively, Tenzin wanted to jump to her side and comfort her as he used to. He didn't know that after sixteen years she still awakes with a start, still feels her face with fear, still sighs with relief knowing it's a memory. To Su it was news. She had no idea how much scarred she had left Lin. She stared, guilt rising up in her to a whole new level.

"Everyone's fine. It's over." Su heard Tenzin answer Lin as if it was a distant whisper. She slowly dragged her feet forward. Her hand outstretched in an attempt to touch Lin's scars. The moment Su's finger tips brushed the marred skin; Lin's left hand rose in a flash instinctively and stopped Su's hand. Su's outstretched fingers recoiled, turning her fist in to a ball. Lin and Tenzin saw her whimper in the slightest manner before she turned and left the room. Lin's hand made a gesture as if to stop her. "Su..." She called after her but Su was gone.

"Still hurts?" Tenzin asked tentatively.

Lin did not meet his eyes. "It's just a reflex." She said getting up and off the bed. Lin groped around the dome room until she found a saffron robe in the wardrobe and started to pull it over the yellow tunic and brown pants she was wearing.

"Lin you should take it easy. You lost a lot of blood." Tenzin said placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder before Lin could pull the robe on. "I can go talk to her"

"Thank you" Lin muttered. "But I don't think that's a good idea. That was rude of me."

"Lin, Listen to me." Tenzin tried, yet again to reason. "I'll go and get Su back in here then. I want you to get back on the bed. You are not supposed to be walking." He said gently grabbing her by both the shoulders and trying to guide Lin back to bed. "Mom's orders"

"Aunt Katara doesn't need to know." The flood of nostalgia the situation brought on them made Lin laugh. "Not unless you are a big bald tattletale." She added dodging Tenzin's grip, and pulling on the robe while walking towards the door. "I appreciate the concern Tenzin, but I'm fine."

Tenzin's sombre face was coloured with disapproval. "Do not tire yourself out." He shouted to the departing form of Lin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su was sitting on the training arena, knees drawn in and head resting on them. Her shoulders shook as she wept silently to her hands.

"You sure pick the unlikely places to snivel." Lin said sitting down next to her, panting slightly thanks to the walk she took.

Su did not look up. She kept her head bowed. Her shoulders kept shaking. Lin sighed. "Look Su, I didn't mean to be rude, it was just a habit." She spoke to the arena in front of them. "There used to be an unpleasant tingling sensation when the wound was newly healed. So, I didn't let anyone touch the scars. It became a habit to stop anyone from touching them. That's why I-" She broke off to place a hand on Su's shaking shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Su finally lift her head up to look at Lin. "You are sorry?" She asked through tears. "I had no idea! I had no idea how deep the wound was. I had no idea how much you suffered. Not until today!" She said turning to kneel in front of Lin and placing both her hands on Lin's knees. "I had no idea Lin!"

"It's been thirty years Su. Forget it" Lin mumbled as Su peeped in to her face. Next moment, Lin found herself been embraced by her sister. Su was crying to her shoulder mumbling a train of words mixed with frequent sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry; I wish I could undo it. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. My fault. You had to go through it along. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lin, I'm sorry..."

Lin found her right hand snake around Su to pat her head soothingly, while her left arm kept a tight hold to Su's shaking shoulder.

"It's alright scrat. I know you are." She was mumbling in Su's ear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katara watched the two Beifongs from distance. The initial annoyance she felt from seeing Lin on her feet, was fading away. 'Toph, you should have been here to see this'. She mumbled, wiping a tear away from her tired eyes.


End file.
